poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach
''SpongeBob's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach ''is another upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot James Henry Trotter is a young boy who lives with his parents by the sea in England. On James' birthday, they plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. However, before that happens, his parents are killed by a ghostly rhinoceros from the sky and James finds himself living with his two neglectful aunts, Spiker and Sponge. He is forced to work all day and they threaten him with beatings to keep him in line and taunt him about the mysterious rhino and other hazards if he tries to leave. While rescuing a spider from being squashed by his aunts, James meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to James to make his life better. The soldier warns him not to lose the "tongues" and disappears. When James is returning to the house, he trips and the "tongues" escape into the ground. This turns a peach on a withered old tree into a gigantic size. Spiker and Sponge sell tickets to view the giant peach. James crawls inside a large hole he inadvertently creates in the peach, and he finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs (Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm). As they hear the aunts search for James, Mr. Centipede cuts the stem connecting the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean. Remembering his dream to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go there with Mr. Centipede steering the peach. They use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, while battling against a giant robotic shark. Miss Spider reveals to James that she was the spider he saved from Spiker and Sponge. The next day, James and his friends find themselves in The Arctic; the Centipede has fallen asleep while keeping watch. After hearing Mr. Grasshoper wishing they had a compass, Mr. Centipede jumps off the peach into the icy water below and searches a sunken ship for a compass but is taken prisoner by skeletal pirates. James and Miss Spider rescue him and the journey continues. As they reach New York City, a storm appears, along with the ghostly rhino. James is frightened but challenges the rhino and gets his friends to safety before the rhino strikes the peach with lightning; James and the peach fall to the city below, landing on top of the Empire State Building. After he is rescued by police officers, firefighters, and the largest crane in New York City, Spiker and Sponge arrive and attempt to claim James and the peach. James reveals Spiker and Sponge's abusive behavior towards him to the crowd, who gasp in shock at the revelation. Spiker and Sponge become enraged by James' betrayal and attempt to kill him. The bugs arrive and tie up Spiker and Sponge with Miss Spider's silk and the two aunts are taken away. James introduces his friends to the New Yorkers and allows the children to eat up the peach. The peach pit is made into a house in Central Park, where James lives happily with the bugs, who form his new family and also take important jobs in the city. James celebrates his 9th birthday with his new family. In a post-credits scene, a new arcade game called "Spike the Aunts" is shown, featuring the rhino. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, Chanticleer, Edmond, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar films, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, the Balto films, The Swan Princess films, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, the The Brave Little Toaster films, the Scooby-Doo films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more. Category:Yru17 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants/Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films